


Gimme All Your Lovin'

by Dianascanary



Series: A Marvelous Time [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianascanary/pseuds/Dianascanary
Summary: Carol left with little words and little preamble but she came back with much more and that's all you could have asked for.





	Gimme All Your Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this follows no real timeline because I have no idea what the timeline for the movie actually is yet. Despite this, if you forget everything you already know, it should be easy to follow.

_I'm gonna love you ‘til it kills me_  
_Love you ‘til I'm outta my head_  
_How's that for devotion baby?_

\- Show, Neon Trees

2018

You heard the news of her arrival from what was left of social media. It was bittersweet. She hadn't told you she was returning, but maybe now you would finally have someone to tell about all the love ones you lost to dust.

She was here to save. Maybe even save you.

No one was sure what had caused half of the world's population to vanish, well that's a lie. You're pretty positive the government knew, but that left much to imagination for simple folk like you.

Carol hadn't talked to you much about what she did when she was on a mission in the big abyss of the sky. She figured it was best not to worry you. Apparently, there were some pretty scary sights up there. You were fine with not knowing.

Until now.

It was different when you could distract yourself with yoga, or tea dates with your mama. But now, everyone was gone. Or at least, everyone that you knew.

And now, Carol's back. To save the day, just as she always did all the years ago. And it's just like the good ole days, except this time she won't meet you in the flower garden behind your house. And you won't talk about your days like she didn't just fight for her life. And you wouldn't hang awkwardly around each other trying not to touch intimately but desperately wanting to touch intimately.

Because now, Carol had to go back to wherever she came from. She had to forget you. Again.

~-~-~

1995

"Have you ever touched a star?" You asked the beautiful blonde woman sitting next you. Your knees were folded to your chest and your chin rest upon the rounded caps of the bendable joints.

"Do you know how outer space works?" Carol chuckled at your apparent lack of knowledge in astrophysics. You frowned playfully, you had thought it was a very valid question. She had space superpowers, right?

"Why should I take the time out of my precious day to learn about the vastness of space when my bestfriend is a prodigal child of the place?" You shrugged and laid your body out onto the blanket Carol had set out for the both of you.

She had practically dragged you from your apartment to your mom's flower garden. Her face had looked strained and her shoulders were tight. It was obvious she had to tell you something.

"I-It doesn't work like that. I'm fast but not the speed of light fast. It would take light years for me to reach one, and by the time I did, either it or I would be dead." Carol's leather jacket seemed to engulf her. Normally, she would wear the large jacket with confidence, but now it seemed the jacket was wearing her.

Subconsciously, you shivered. It was nippy out but it hadn't bothered you until you really looked at Carol. 

The superhero noticed your predicament and covered you with her jacket without a second thought. You blushed and hid yourself in the collar. The jacket smelled undeniably like Carol Danvers.

"That's a shame."

"Why?"

"I kind of wanted one."

"I'll see what I can do. I'll be spending plenty of time up there anyway." Carol mumbled as she stared up at the night sky.

"What do you mean?"

"I was trying to find the right time to tell you, but I guess now is as good a time as any. Fury is sending me to help out with the Nova Corps indefinitely. I think he's just trying to get rid of me so no one targets earth while trying to get at me."

You're quiet for awhile. You have every right to be. Your bestfriend, whom you love beyond words can say, is leaving. Not across the country. Not across the world. Across the fucking galaxy. 

"When are you leaving?"

"Sometime tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you just fight Fury? Or retire or something?" Your movements are becoming frantic and your vision is getting blurry.

Carol shakes her head, "Y/N, that's not how it works."

"Then how does it work then, Carol? I love you. And you're leaving."

"You love me?" Carol finally looks you in eye. A sincerity in her eyes that you've never seen before.

"That's besides the point now."

"No it isn't. I l-" Carol's pager beeps and she rolls her eyes, almost throwing the innocent device across the yard.

"I have to go." Carol pursed her lips.

"Don't forget your jacket."

"Keep it. It looks better on you then it ever did on me."

With that Carol leaves. No fight. No goodbye. She's just gone. And you don't see her again until everyone else disappears.

~-~-~

2018

It's only a matter of days after Captain Marvel arrives that your loved ones start to pop back up.

She did it, you think. But the relief you feel quickly fades directly into sadness, when you realize that she's going to have to go back until she's needed again.

You sit with your knees drawn up to your chest, and a blanket under your body. Carol's jacket wrapped around your medium frame. The smell of her had since faded.

You hear her before you see her. The whoosh of her speed ringing in your ears and the gust of wind blowing your hair.

"Oh, did you finally come to say goodbye?" It's petty, you know, but it's the only thing that'll keep the swell of tears away.

"No, I came to say hello." Carol sits next to you on the blanket. Her legs crossed one over the other. "Though, I don't think I need to, considering I never said bye in the first place."

"Are you trying to rub it in my face?"

"You know, I tried to get that star for you. Just about burned off all my hair." Carol chuckled at the memory. Richard Rider had called her an idiot, but he had joined her on the trip despite his better judgment. He felt that if anyone could do it, it would be Carol and he would be an idiot to miss out on the opportunity to witness that.

"I like your hair." You mumbled into the collar of Carol's leather jacket.

"But I think I got you something even better."

You turned to Carol with an eyebrow raised. The first time you had looked at her, really looked at her in years.

"What could be better than an actual star?"

"Me. I'm hoping."

"What?"

"I never said goodbye for a reason. Goodbye would imply that I wasn't coming back for you. For us. Goodbye would have been final."

"Carol, what are you talking about?"

"I never got to finish what I was trying to tell you that night because of that stupid phone call. I was trying to tell you that I loved you too. Still do. And I would love it if I could take you out. If you would let me? I know it's not conventional or rea-"

Carol is cut off by your lips smashing into her's. She lets out a very unheroic squeak but relaxes into the kiss quickly.

"Is that a yes?"

"Shut up and just let me kiss you, Captain."


End file.
